Awakening
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Nicole Montgomery is a shy introverted woman. When she meets some from here past who was always wild will it change her?
1. Chapter 1

Nicole Montgomery was a beautiful twenty-nine year old. She had light brown eyes and long dark brown hair. All her life she'd been very introverted and shy. When she wasn't working she mostly spent time by herself. She had very few close friends. She was on her lunch break sitting at a corner table.

"Peaches is that you?" A man's voice said. "Nicole?" "Nicole Montgomery?"

She looked up. "Well there's only one person on the planet that calls me Peaches." She said looking at Dean Ambrose. "Hi Dean."

"Hi Peaches." "How have you been?"

"Good."

"How's your brother?"

"Good he still lives in Ohio." "He has a wife and two kids."

"Cool." "What about you?" "Husband?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

"No."

"Kids?"

"No."

"How long have you lived in California?"

"Eleven years." "I went to college here and I liked it so I decided to stay." "Do you live here?"

"No my girlfriend and I live in Vegas."

"You have a girlfriend?" "That's great." "What's her name?"

"Renee."

"Are you still into that wrestling thing?"

"I do it professionally now." "I work for the WWE.

"Don't you mean the WWF?"

"They changed their name." "What do you do?"

"I'm an editor at Cloverfield Press."

"Cool." "I have an autograph signing to go to but do wanna trade numbers?" "Maybe we can grab a bite next time I'm in town."

"Ok." They exchanged numbers.

"See ya Nicole."

"Bye."

Later that night Nicole was sitting at her house. She began to think of the first time she met Dean.

 _Flashback_

 _Nicole was up in her room doing homework. She was sixteen. Her brother Charlie had a friend over. She'd seen him around school but never really talked to him. Her door was cracked open. Suddenly it opened more and eighteen year old Dean was standing in the doorway._

" _Hey I know you." He said. "I didn't know you were Charlie's sister." She didn't look at him. "I'm Dean."_

" _I know." She said shyly._

" _So?" "What's your name Peaches?"_

" _Nicole."_

" _Nice name."_

 _End Of Flashback_

 **I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been about three weeks since Nicole had seen Dean. They'd texted back and forth a little. Nicole was at work. Her friend Samantha came up to her. She was holding an envelope.

"Nicole this just came for you." She said handing her the envelope.

"Thanks."

"Why does it say Peaches in parentheses?"

"That's Dean's nickname for me."

"A friend from when I was younger." She opened the envelope there was a note inside. It read.

 _Nicole,_

 _We're coming to town tonight. I hope you can make it. - Dean_

Also in the envelope was a backstage pass and a front row ticket.

"What's in there?" Samantha asked.

"Dean sent me a ticket so I could go watch him perform tonight."

"Perform?" "What does he do?"

"He's a professional wrestler."

"Are you gonna go?"

"Yeah."

"Boy this guy must be really special." "You don't even like to go out with me after work."

"I just want to go watch my friend."

"Uh-huh." She said not believing her..

"He has a girlfriend."

Later that night Nicole went to the arena. She was looking for Dean.

"Hey Peaches." She heard him say from behind her. She turned around.

"Hi Dean." They hugged.

"I'm glad you could make it." "Come on I want you to meet Renee." They were walking to where Renee was. "What are you doing after the show?"

"Going home."

"Why am I not surprised?" "Come with me to the bar."

"Ok one drink but then I gotta go."

They went into the room Renee was in.

"Hi you must be Nicole." Renee said.

"Hi."

"Dean's told me all about you and Charlie."

"It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to."

When it came time for Dean to come out Nicole wasn't surprised at all by his wrestling style. She had fun.

After the show she met Dean at a bar down the street. She sat at the bar stool next to him. He was drinking a beer.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"What do you want?" "It's on me."

"I'll have a white wine spritzer."

"That's not a real drink but ok."

"Where's Renee?

"She still had work to do." A tray of shots came.

"Still drink hard I see."

"Do some with me?"

"I don't drink shots."

"Come on."

"I have to drive."

"A couple won't kill you."

"OK." They both did one. "Damn that burns."

"The second one will go down smoother Peaches."

They each did three more.

"So Nicole what do you do for fun?" Dean asked.

"I mostly just sit at my house."

"So you're still pretty much the same person I knew?"

"Hey I'm a little different." "I drink now."

"I can tell you're still a little shy." "I used to love that." "That's what made you so damn cute." She smiled.

Dean walked Nicole to her car.

"I had a good time." Nicole said.

",Me to." "You know I had a big crush on you when we were younger."

"You did?"

"Yeah." "Couldn't you tell the night we kissed?"

"No." She blushed.

"Aw,, your blushing." "I like it."

"I should go." She got in her car.

"Bye."

"Bye."

 _Flashback_

 _Dean was spending the night at Nicole's house. He was just coming back from the bathroom. He was walking passed Nicole's bedroom and knocked on the door._

 _"Come in." She said. Dean went in. Nicole was sitting on her bed with her back up against the headboard. "Oh hi Dean." She looked down._

 _"Hi." "Don't you ever get tired of being in here by yourself?"_

 _"No."_

 _"You can look at me you know." "Don't be shy." He said getting closer to her. "Nicole." He took his finger put it under her chin and lifted up her head. She was looking into his eyes. "You're really beautiful." Have you ever kissed anyone?" She shook her head no. He kissed her. She didn't know what to do at first but a few seconds later she started kissing him back. When it broke he smiled at her. "Goodnight."_

 _"Goodnight."_

 _End Of Flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

Two months later Nicole was in Cincinnati. She was going to visit Charlie. Before going there she was having lunch at a diner.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Peaches." Dean said going up to her.

"Dean." "What are you doing here?"

"We had a house show in the area."

"A what?"

"A show that's not on TV."

"Do you have plans tonight?"

"No."

At around eight o'clock that night Nicole and her sister-in-law Kellie were setting places for dinner.

"Put out an extra plate I invited someone for dinner." Nicole said..

"Did I hear that right?" "Charlie asked coming into the room. "It's a miracle."

"It's not a date." There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Nicole went and answered the door. Dean was standing there. "Hi."

"Hey." He said.

"Come on in." He went in. "Hey Charlie." Nicole said as she and Dean made their way towards the kitchen. "I have a surprise for you."

"What's up Charlie?" Dean said when he came into the kitchen.

"Well I'll be damned." Charlie said. "Dean Ambrose." "It's been a long time." They hugged.

After dinner Dean and Charlie were drinking a couple beers. Nicole and Kellie were getting ready to take the kids upstairs and put them to bed.

"Aunt Nicole are you spending the night?" The youngest girl asked.

"No I'm going back to the hotel as soon as I help put you to bed."

"I'll leave when you do." Dean said.

"Ok."

Charlie watched Dean watch Nicole go up the stairs.

"I can't believe it." Charlie said.

"What?" Dean said.

"After all these years you still want my sister."

"No I don't."

"Whatever."

"I have a girlfriend."

"That didn't stop you in high school."

"I was a kid."

"I know you wanted to sleep with her back then."

"Yeah but that's not all I wanted." "I really liked her."

"I know." "I, know you still do." Dean didn't say anything.

Nicole and Dean were walking to their cars.

"Thanks for inviting me tonight." Dean said. "I had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you came." ", Charlie was glad to see you.." "I'll see you."

"Ok bye." They got in their cars and left.

 **Should I continue this story?**


	4. Chapter 4

It been about two months since the last time Nicole saw Dean. They texted back and forth a few times since. Nicole was going on assignment and was pretty sure she was going to end up running into Dean. She was going to help Natalya edit a book she was writing. So for the next two months she was going to be on the road with the WWE. Nicole arrived at the arena and went into the Women's Locker Room.

"Hi." "I'm Nicole Montgomery from Cloverfield Press." "I'm looking for Natalya Neidhart."

"That's me." Natalya said standing up. She went over to her.

"Hello Miss Neidhart."

"Call me Nattie."

"Is there somewhere you would like to go and work?"

"Yes let me just grab a couple things."

After she finished up working with Natalya Nicole went to get a Coke. The machine wouldn't give it to her.

"Oh come on." She said.

"I got it Peaches." Dean said coming up behind her. He hit the machine and the Coke fell down. He got it for her.

"Thanks."

"No problem." "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't tell you."

"No."

"I'm helping Natalya with the book she's writing so I'm gonna be here for the next couple months."

"Cool." "We'll have to hang."

"Alright."

After the show Nicole went back to the hotel. She was sitting at the lobby bar.

"Hey Nicole." Dean said sitting down beside her.

"Hi."

"Can I have a beer please?" He asked looking at the bartender. "White wine spritzer?" He asked looking back at Nicole.

"Yeah." "Where's Renee?"

"Sleeping." "So what do you think about the road so far?"

"It's very fast paced."

"Isn't it?" "I love it."

"Yeah you would."

Two hours later Dean walked Nicole back to her room. They were both buzzed.

"That was fun." Nicole said.

"Yeah it was." "Nicole I'm curious, do you date?"

"Not for a long time now." "I was nineteen when I had my last boyfriend."

"You haven't had a relationship in ten years?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I don't particularly miss being cheated on." "I don't need a relationship."

"Well what about sex?" "Everybody needs that."

"Not me."

"You never get any desire?"

"Sometimes."

"You never look at someone and just want to take them, to make them yours, to taste them." "To want them so badly it takes everything in you to hold back?"

She laughed. "You're drunk." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole had been on the road with the WWE for two weeks. She still thought it was a crazy lifestyle but she thought Natalya was nice. She was also making friends with some of the other girls. Nicole was at the arena in catering.

"Peaches." Dean said coming up to her.

"Hey Dean."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Can't complain." "You?"

"I'm fine. "How's Renee?"

"She's fine."

"Good."

Natalya and some of the other girls came up to the catering talking about a trip they were planning on taking.

"Nicole you have to come." Natalya said.

"Where?"

"We're having a girls weekend in Cabo." "Come with us."

"I don't kn-

"She would love to." Dean said.

"Great." "We leave tomorrow morning."

"Ok." Nicole said. She turned to Dean. "Dean I want to talk to you."

They walked away from everybody.

"Why did you do that?" Nicole asked.

"What?" Dean said innocently.

"Tell Natalya I'd go."

"What's the big deal?"

"How do you know I didn't have plans?"

"Did you?"

"No but that's not the point."

"Nicole you need to get out and have some fun." "You can't keep shutting yourself into your house and hotel rooms never doing anything." "Go have fun." "Ok Peaches?"

"Yeah whatever."

The next afternoon Nicole was in Cabo. It was her Natalya, Becky Lynch and Carmella. They were at the beach. Nicole was sitting on the beach reading a book wearing a bathing suit and a bathing suit cover that covered her fully.

"Nicole why are you reading a book?" Carmella said as she and the other girls sat down next to Nicole.

"It's a good book."

"You're on the beach." Carmella took the book from her. "No books."

"I'm curious about something." Natalya said. "What's the deal with you and Dean Nicole?"

"What do you?"

"I feel a history there."

"No." "No history."

"Are you sure?"

"Ok." "He was my first kiss but that's all."

"How long have you known him?" Becky asked.

"I was sixteen when I met him." "He was eighteen."

"You don't feel an attraction anymore?" Natalya asked.

"He's with Renee?"

"What if he wasn't?"

"He's still cute."

"But?"

"But even if he was single it would never work."

"Why?"

"We're complete opposites." "He's all outgoing and I'm shy."

Later that night they were all sitting in Natalya's room drinking wine. They got onto a topic Nicole was hoping they wouldn't ask her about. Sure enough.

"What about you Nicole?" Carmella asked.

"What?"

"Where's the weirdest place you've ever had sex?"

"I'm going to bed." She said standing up.

"Oh come on."

"Goodnight."

She went back to her room and washed her face which was a bright shade of red. Not many people her age still had to deal with her situation.

 **If you like this story review it.**


	6. Chapter 6

A week later Dean was just getting back to his hotel room from an autograph signing.

"I'm back." He said. He saw Renee's bags packed and sitting on the floor. She came out of the bedroom. "Why is your stuff packed we're not leaving until tomorrow." Dean said.

"I'm leaving." She said holding back tears.

"What?"

"I'm leaving you."

"Why?" "I love you."

"I know that." "I also know you have feelings for another woman."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Yeah who then?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know who I mean."

"Oh, this is about Nicole." "Whatever you think-

"I don't think it." "I know it."

"Renee don't do this."

"I'll stay if you can look me in the eye and say a simple sentence."

"Ok."

"Say." "I have no feelings for Nicole."

"I have no feelings for Nicole." He said very fast not looking at Renee.

"No." "Look into my eyes and say it."

He looked her in the eyes.

"I have no- I have no… He looked down. "It doesn't mean I don't love you."

"I knew you couldn't do it." "I'll send for my things at the house." She went for the door.

"Renee." She turned around. "I'm so sorry."

"I know." She left.

Later that night Dean was at the arena. He was walking down the hall. Nicole came up to him.

"Hi Dean." She said.

"Hi." He said depressed.

"What's wrong?"

"Renee and I broke up."

"I'm sorry."

"I gotta go." He turned the corner.

Five nights later Nicole when to Dean's hotel room. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "Feel like company?"

"Sure." She went in. They sat down.

"How are you?"

"Better." "It just took me by such surprise."

"I know what that's like." "Do you wanna talk about what happened?"

"She left me."

"Why?"

"She thought I had feelings for someone else." "She was right."

"Do you wanna tell me who she is?"

"You already know her." He said looking at her.

"Oh." "Oh." She said getting it.

"Yeah."

"I have to go Dean." She got up. So did he. She went for the door.

"No." He turned her around. He kissed her. She kissed him back. She broke it.

"Dean you can't like me?"

"Don't you feel anything for me?"

"I do and that's why this can't happen." "I need to go now."

"No." "I know you're shy so I'm make it easy for you." "Spend the night."

"Dean, we can't, I can't."

"Why?"

"Trust me, you don't want to have sex with me."

"Yes I do." "I've wanted to since we were kids." "I want you."

"You don't get it." "I've um- I- I've never…I've gotta go."

"What are you talking about?"

Her face got all red. "I'm a virgin." She left. Dean was very surprised.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Dean was sitting in his hotel room. He was thinking about what Nicole told him last night.

" _I still can't believe." He thought. "Nicole's a virgin." "Maybe she thinks it turns me off." "She's wrong." "It does exactly the opposite." "To be the first person to touch that beautiful body, give her her first feelings of pleasure." "It makes me want her more then I already did." "I just have to show her I can be patient with her."_

Nicole was up in Natalya's hotel room helping her with her book.

"Thanks for agreeing to work here today." Nicole said.

"No problem." Natalya said. "Nicole are you ok?" "You seem a little distracted."

"Well something did happen last night."

"What?"

"I went to Dean's room to check on him." "He told me Renee left him because he has feelings for me." "Then he kissed me." "I said I had to go and I got up to leave." "He followed me turned me around and we kissed again." "He asked me to spend the night and I tried to tell him something." "I couldn't get it out." "Finally I just blurted out that, don't tell anybody."

"I won't."

"I blurted out I'm a virgin and I left."

"You're a virgin."

"Yeah."

"Do you have feelings for Dean?"

"Yeah but I don't want to." "I just want to stay friends."

Later that night at the arena Dean went up to Natalya.

"Nattie where's Nicole?" He asked.

"She stayed at the hotel."

Nicole heard a knock on her door. She answered it. Dean was standing there.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He went in.

They sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable last night." Dean said.

"It's alright." "You didn't know."

"It won't happen again, I promise."

"Dean I have feelings for you, I do." "I don't want to date you or anyone else." "Please, can we just stay friends?"

"Can't we just try?"

"Dean we're nothing alike at all."

"I know." "That's what attracts me to you."

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"Is it because you're a virgin?" "I won't pressure you." "Whenever you're ready."

"You won't be able to wait." "You'll cheat on me to like the others."

"No I won't."

"You say that now." "Give it one or two months."

"I mean it."

"So did they."

"It's different with me." "I'm not some horny college kid." "I'm a man." "Please Peaches don't run away." He said taking her hand. "I know you wanna be with me to." They kissed.

"I'm sorry Dean but my answer is no." He got up with another word and left.


	8. Chapter 8

The next night Nicole was getting ready to go to bed. She felt really bad for hurting Dean. She was just about asleep when she got a text.

Will you go out with me Peaches? – Dean

No. – Nicole

Alright I'll just have to stand outside your door and sing until you change your mind. – Dean

What? – Nicole

She heard Dean start singing at the top of his lungs.

"I'm Henry the eighth I am." "Henry the eighth I am, I am." "I got married to the widow next door." "She's been married seven times before." "And everyone was a Henry." (Henry) "She wouldn't have a Willy or a Sam." (no Sam) "I'm her eighth old man, I'm Henry." "Henry the eighth I am." "Second verse same as the first." He sang. "I'm Henry the eighth I am." "Henry the eighth I am, I am."

Nicole knew what he was doing. He was recreating a scene from her favorite movie "Ghost"

 _He can't keep it up very long." She thought. "He'll eventually go away."_

An hour and a half later Dean was still sing at the top of his lungs. Everyone on the floor was getting annoyed. Lucky for Dean everyone on the floor was a wrestler.

"Second verse same as the first." "I'm Henry the eighth I am." "Henry the eighth I am, I am." "I got married to the widow next door…" Dean continued to sing.

Shane Mcmahon came out of his room.

"Dean for the love of god, stop." Shane said.

He shook his head no. "Not until Nicole agrees to go out with me." He started singing again. "And everyone was a Henry." (Henry) "She wouldn't have a Willy or a Sam." (no Sam) "I'm her eighth old man, I'm Henry." "Henry the eighth I am." "Second verse same as the first." "I'm Henry the eighth I am…"

Baron Corbin came out of his room and went over to Shane.

"Shane make him shut up." Baron said.

"She's been married seven times before." "And everyone was a Henry." (Henry) "She wouldn't have a Willy or a… Nicole's door opened.

"Dean stop." She said. "I'll go out with you." "Just stop."

"Dinner tomorrow night after the show?"

"Ok." "Just let me and everyone else go to sleep."

"Ok." He walked away.

The next night Nicole was at the arena. Natalya came up to her.

"I heard you got quite the serenade last night." Natalya said.

"Yeah."

"So you two are going out?"

"Yeah."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be." "You'll have fun."

After the show Nicole and Dean both changed. They met in the parking lot and drove to the restaurant from there.

They were sitting at the table. She yawned.

"Tired Peaches?" He asked.

"Someone kept me up last night."

"I wonder who that was?" He said smiling.

"I have no idea." "I'd assume a goofball." She said smiling.

"A goofball huh?"

"A cute goofball."

"Wow, are you flirting with me?" "How unlike you." She blushed. "Nicole what do you want out of a relationship."

"Well for me honesty and trust are the two most important things." "I've only had two boyfriends and they both lied to me and cheated on me." "If I were to get into another relationship I'd need to know for sure that lying and cheating won't be factors."

"You know they wouldn't be with me."

"I want to believe that, I really do."

"You can." "I'd never hurt you."

After dinner they drove back to the hotel. Dean walked Nicole back to her room.

"Did you have fun tonight Peaches?" He asked.

"Yes and I want you to know, I changed my mind." "If you still want to give being a couple a try, we can."

"Really?"

She kissed him. "Yep." "Peaches is all yours." They kissed.


	9. Chapter 9

Nicole and Dean had been dating for two weeks. Nicole was glad she decided to give Dean a chance. She was really happy. Nicole was at the arena. She and Natalya were working on Natalya's book.

"So how are things going with you and Dean?" Natalya asked.

"Good." "I've never dated anyone like him before."

"Do you think he's the one?"

"Well it's way to early to think about marriage."

"I'm not talking about marriage." "I'm talking about sex."

"Oh." "It's only been two weeks but maybe." "Nattie how much, does it hurt the first time?"

"I won't lie." "It will hurt but it will also feel good." "I know Dean will make you as comfortable as possible the first time." "He really cares about you."

"I know." "I care about him to and it scares me."

"Why?"

"It's just been my experience that whenever I care about someone they hurt me."

"I don't think Dean would hurt you."

"I keep telling myself that."

After Nicole got done working with Natalya she was walking down the hall.

"Peaches." Dean said from behind her. She turned around.

"Hi honey."

"Hi." They kissed. "You're still coming over for a movie right."

"Absolutely."

"Give me one more kiss for luck." She kissed him. "See you after the show."

"Ok."

After the show Nicole went to Dean's room. They'd just finished watching a movie.

"That was good." Nicole said. "I can't believe I'll be leaving next week."

"No." "No leaving."

"I have to Dean." "Nattie's book will be done by then."

"Work slower."

"I have a deadline."

"What am I supposed to do without my Peaches?"

"We'll talk on the phone and we'll Skype."

"Yeah but I can't do this on Skype." They kissed. He laid her back on the couch getting on top of her. She put her arms around him. After about twenty minutes he started kissing her neck. She moaned. After a few more minutes she stopped him. They sat up. "I should go."

He walked her to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Ok." They kissed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	10. Chapter 10

Nicole was leaving tomorrow. She was at the arena. She had plans to go out with Dean after the show. She went into the Women's Locker Room. The lights were off.

"Hello?" She said. She turned on the lights. Everyone popped out and yelled surprise. The room was decorated with streamers. There was a cake on the table. "What's all this?"

"Your going away party." Natalya said. "We're all gonna miss you." "We even got your favorite, chocolate cake."

"How did you know I like chocolate cake?"

"Dean told us."

"Thanks but you shouldn't have gone through the trouble."

"It's no trouble." "Boy you look nice." "I don't think I've ever seen you wear anything besides pants and shorts." Nicole was wearing a light blue silk skirt.

"I have a date with Dean after the show." "We're going out for drinks."

After the party Nicole and Natalya went out in the hall.

"My boss is loving your book so far." Nicole said.

"Good but never mind that." "Is tonight the night, with Dean I mean?"

"No." "I'm not ready yet." "Eventually though I think so."

"Well when it happens call me." "I want details."

"I will I promise."

After the show Nicole and Dean went to a bar and grill.

"You look beautiful tonight Peaches." Dean said.

"Thanks." "You look pretty handsome yourself."

"So was coming on the road everything you expected?"

"I haven't suspected that anything that's happened." "I certainly didn't expect to have a boyfriend at the end of it."

"That's the first time you've ever called me that." "I like it."

"There's one thing being around you that I've learned to do pretty good."

"What's that?"

"Watch." She picked up a shot glass and downed it like it was nothing.

"That's my girl." They kissed. Nicole saw a pool table. "Wanna play?"

"I probably wouldn't be any good." "I haven't played since I was with Marcus."

"Who?"

"My second boyfriend." "He was a bartender and I used to play pool while I waited for him to get off work."

"Let's play." "It'll be fun."

They started to play. Nicole wasn't very good like she suspected.

"See honey I suck." She said.

"Here." He said going behind her. ", Let's see if I can help you get a shot." "Bend over a little more." She did. "Move your right hand down." She did. "Move your left hand up." She did.

"Dean."

"What?"

"Any particular reason why your left hand is on my ass?"

"It helps with the process."

"Oh it does?"

"Yeah." "Now tap it lightly." She did. She missed.

"Yeah, that worked well."

"Ha ha."

They went back to Nicole's room. They were sitting on the couch.

"I had fun tonight." Dean said.

"Me to."

"I'm really gonna miss you Nicole."

"I'm gonna miss you to."

"I wish you didn't have to go back to work."

"I know." They kissed.

"I want to try something."

"I'm not ready to have sex."

"No not sex." "Have you ever had an orgasm?"

"No." "I've read about them."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah." They kissed. He started to slowly run his hand up her leg. His hand disappeared under her skirt. Nicole was a little nervous but she knew Dean wouldn't do anything she didn't want. She could feel his fingertips on her panties. He slowly started to pull down her panties. She lifted up a little so they'd come down more. She blushed when she saw them in his hand. He could tell from the look in her eyes she didn't want him to stop. They kissed. He couldn't wait to touch her with nothing stopping him. She gasped as she felt his hand go inside her. She'd never felt anything like it. She liked it. He moved his hand slowly. "Mmmmm." She moaned. Dean bit back a groan at the sound of that. He'd wanted to hear her moan for years. If she'd let him he'd take her right then and there. This so erotic for her being the first sexual thing she'd ever done. His fingers felt so good. She closed her eyes. _"God she's so warm, so perfect."_ He thought. Hearing her continue to moan was driving him insane. He went faster. "Mmmmm." She moaned louder. All she wanted was more and more of his touch. She didn't know what was happening to her but she figured it must've been what she read about. She felt like she was about to explode. Dean felt her giving in. He took his hand out.

"Wow." She said.

"Did you like that?"

"Yes." "I can't believe we just did that."

"I'm glad we did." "I'd better go." She walked him to the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Ok." They kissed. He left.


	11. Chapter 11

Two months had passed. Nicole had seen Dean four times since she left. They'd talk on the phone and Skype a lot. Samantha couldn't believe it when Nicole told her she had a boyfriend. Nicole couldn't wait for tomorrow. She was going to Cincinnati to Charlie's for Thanksgiving dinner. She'd invited Dean to come along. He was going to meet her there. Nicole and Samantha were at lunch.

"I bet you can't wait for tomorrow." Samantha said.

"I can't." "I miss Dean."

"I know you do." "So are you guys finally gonna...

"I don't know."

"How long have you been dating?"

"Four months."

"What are you waiting for?" "Don't you want to?"

"I do." It's just, I'm scared."

"Of sex?"

"No." "I'm scared we'll do it then he'll leave me."

"From what you told me I don't think he would do that."

"I need to be sure first."

The next day Nicole got on a plane for Cincinnati. After she checked into her hotel she went to Charlie's house. It was snowing. She came through the front door.

"Brrr it's cold out." Nicole said.

"We're in the kitchen." Charlie said.

"Dean should be getting here soon." She said as she walked into the kitchen. She was shocked to see Dean standing there when she went into the kitchen. "Dean."

"Hi baby." He said. They hugged.

"I wasn't expecting you for an hour."

"I took an earlier flight." They kissed.

They were all sitting down eating. The kids had their own little table.

"So Nicole, how did this jerk convince you to go out with him?" Charlie said jokingly.

"Funny story." Dean said.

"Yeah now." Nicole said. "At the time though I'm sure everyone, including me wanted to kill you." "When he first asked me out I said no." "He didn't like that answer." She looked at Dean. "Go on tell them." He explained the story.

"You didn't." Charlie said.

"I did." Dean said.

"So you said yes just to shut him up?" Charlie asked looking at Nicole.

"Yeah."

"I think it's romantic." Kellie said.

After dinner Nicole was helping Kellie put the kids to bed. Dean and Charlie were in the living room.

"Dean look." Charlie said. "I don't have a problem with you dating Nicole just don't break her heart." "When she was in college there was this guy." "His name was Marcus." "She was in love with him." "She even brought him home to meet mom and dad before they died." "She told me he cheated on her." "It crushed her." "I think that's why she shut herself out from people." "She must think you're really special."

"Charlie I would never hurt Nicole." "I love her."

"I know." "She doesn't know yet does she?"

"No." "I don't want to scare her and I don't want her to think I'm saying it just so she'll- He stopped.

"Well we haven't...

"Oh."

Nicole and Dean were staying at the same hotel. She was in his room.

"So what were you and Charlie talking about while we were upstairs?" Nicole asked.

"Stuff." "He mentioned Marcus."

"Marcus huh?"

"That was your boyfriend that was the bartender right?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"We dated for six months." "I loved him and I thought he loved me." "I decided I wanted him to be the one I lost my virginity to." "I used to wait tables." "One night I got off work early and decided I wanted it to be the night." "I went to his dorm to surprise him and found him having sex with another girl." "I was devastated." "After that I decided I was never dating again."

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

"It's in the past now." "I have an amazing guy." She kissed him.

"Peaches what would you think about spending the night here?" "We don't have to do anything."

"Ok let me just go to my room and get changed into my pajamas." "I'll be back in five minutes."

She came back five minutes later. Dean was in bed waiting for her. She got in bed next to him and snuggled up to him.

"This is nice." He said.

"Yeah I like it." They kissed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." _"I love you."_ He thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean was coming to spend Christmas with Nicole tomorrow. She was listening to the radio cleaning the house. A song came on the radio she was very familiar with. She hadn't heard it in years. It was "It's Your Love" by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill.

 _Flashback_

 _Nicole was in Marcus's dorm room. He was playing the guitar singing their song to her. There song was "It's Your Love" Marcus was twenty years old. He had green eyes, short light brown hair and a smile that made Nicole go weak at the knees._

 _"Oh, it's a beautiful thing." He sang. "Don't think I can keep it all in." "I just gotta let you know." "What it is and it won't let me go." "It's your love." He stopped._

 _"Hey, the song's not over."_

 _"I know that." "I need a kiss first." She kissed him._

 _End Of Flashback_

Nicole's cell phone started to ring. She turned off the radio and answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Peaches." Dean said.

"Hi honey."

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning the house." "What's going on with you?"

"Just got back from an autograph signing."

"How did that go?"

"Good." "I miss you."

"I miss you to." "I can't wait till tomorrow."

"Me either."

"I'm gonna take a shower." "I just wanted to call and say hi." "I'll call back tonight."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next afternoon it was Christmas Eve. Nicole was waiting for Dean to get there. She was in the kitchen when she heard the front door open.

"Hello?" Dean said.

"I'm in the kitchen." He came into the kitchen. "Hi."

"Hello beautiful." They kissed and hugged.

"How was your flight?"

"Good." "How come your tree isn't decorated yet?"

"I thought it'd be a fun thing to do together."

"Cool." "Sounds like fun."

Later that night they were decorating the tree.

"It's coming along." Dean said.

"Yeah it looks nice." "I'm so glad you came."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He kissed her.

The next morning Nicole was waiting for Dean to come back over so they could open presents. He came through the door.

"Merry Christmas." He said.

"Merry Christmas." They kissed. "Now you can open your present."

"Nicole what did I specifically ask you not to do?"

"Buy you a present."

"Right."

"I had to get you something." "You got me something didn't you?" He took a wrapped present out of his pocket. "Here open yours." She handed him a big rectangular box from under the tree.

"Nicole what is this?"

"Open it."

"Whatever it is it must've cost a lot."

"Oh, will you just open it." She gave him a kiss. He opened it. It was a new leather jacket.

"Wow."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, thank you." "Open yours."

She opened hers. They were diamond earrings. "Dean I love them thank you."

Later that night they were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Honey can you hand me my purse." He handed it to her but it was to near the edge of the couch and fell off. A few things fell out. They were picking things up. Dean picked up Nicole's birth control pills.

"Birth control pills huh Peaches?"

"Yeah." "Just for incase." She said taking them. "I do want to." "I'm just afraid."

"I'd never do anything you didn't want."

"I know it's just me and my stupid insecurities."

"Are you afraid I'll leave you if we have sex?"

"Honestly, yes."

"That would never happen Nicole." "I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	13. Chapter 13

Nicole was waiting for Dean. They were going to Samantha's New Years Eve party. He came through the door.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"Nice jacket." She said. He had on the jacket she gave him.

"Thanks." "Nice earrings."

"Thanks." "This great guy gave them to me."

"Oh he did?"

"Yeah."

"Is he better looking then me?"

"Yeah." She said smiling.

"Oh I see." "Ready to go yet?"

"Yeah."

"Your friend's name is Samantha right."

"Yeah."

They were at the party. Nicole and Samantha were in the kitchen.

"So what do you think of him?" Nicole asked.

"He's great."

"Isn't he?"

"I'm so glad you finally found someone."

"I'm really happy."

"I can tell."

After the party Nicole and Dean went back to her house.

"Well you've officially met all my friends." She said.

"She was nice." "I had a good time."

"Good." "Dean, um…

"What?"

Her face turned red. "Jesus I can't even ask you without being nervous." "Talk about killing the mood."

"What?"

"Forget it." "I already ruined the moment." "What the hell is wrong with me?" She was saying more to herself then to Dean. "Why can't I just say I wanna have sex like a normal person?"

"You do?" Dean said smirking.

"I do what?" She said not even realizing she said those last two sentences out loud.

"You said you wanted to have sex."

"I said that out loud?"

"Yeah." "Do you?"

"Yeah but it's all ruined now."

"No, it's not." He kissed her. She kissed him back. She took off his jacket. They went upstairs. As they kissed she could feel his hands inside her shirt. He took it off. She could feel him undo her jeans. She sat in the middle of the bed in her bra and panties. Dean got on the bed. She took off his shirt. She moaned as he kissed her cleavage. He took off her bra. She moaned louder as he kissed her bare breasts. He laid her down on the bed and took off her panties. She undid his jeans. "Relax." He said. She whimpered as she felt him slip inside her. "It's alright." "I love you." They kissed. He started to move slowly. It hurt at first but the more it went on the more she got used to it. "Nicole." He groaned. "Oh Dean." She moaned. You're so beautiful." He said as they kissed. "So good." "Ohhh, ohhhh, ohhhh, Dean, oh Dean." She moaned giving in. "Damn, Nicole." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying.

"I hope I didn't disappoint you." She said.

"Absolutely not." "You were great." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	14. Chapter 14

Two months had passed. Nicole had gone to Pittsburgh to see Dean for the weekend. She came out of his hotel room bathroom in a robe. She was getting her clothes went she felt Dean's arms wrap around her waist. He had a towel around his waist. He kissed the side of her neck.

"Dean." She said smiling. "Stop that."

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"I know." "I wish I didn't have to either."

"Can't you just stay a few more days?"

"No I have to prepare for my client meeting later this week."

"What if I wanted to write a book?" "Would that make you stay?"

"You wanna write a book?"

"Yeah."

"About what?"

He turned her to face him. "An incredibly sexy woman who I can't keep my hands off of."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." "She's amazing in bed and a very fast learner."

"Maybe because she has a really good teacher."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." They kissed. He un-tied her robe. "Dean I've gotta go."

"I want my Peaches."

"Your Peaches has to go." She got some clothes and went into the bathroom.

When she came out Dean was dressed. He walked her to the door.

"Call me when you land ok?" He said.

"I will." "Oh I almost forgot." She reached into her purse. "I had a key to my house made for you." "Here's a garage door opener to." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." She left.

Nicole pushed the button for the elevator. When it opened she saw Natalya standing there.

"Hi Nattie." She said getting on the elevator.

"Hi." "Leaving?"

"Yeah."

"It was good seeing you this weekend."

"Good seeing you to."

"So, did you and Dean have fun?" She said smiling.

"Yes we did." "I'd say he's the best I've ever had but he's the only I've ever had." The elevator dinged. "See you later."

"Bye."

Four days later Nicole was waiting for her new client in a restaurant. They were having a lunch meeting. She got a text. It read.

Hi Peaches. I hope you're having a good day. I love you. – Dean

She smiled.

Nicole decided to open the file she had on the client just for a quick overview. It didn't say much. Just that his name was Mr. Lawrence and he'd written a book about starting a business from scratch. She was still looking at the file when someone walked up to the table.

"Miss Montgomery?" He asked.

"Yes." She put the file down.

"Oh my god, Nicole."

"Marcus." She said shocked.


	15. Chapter 15

_Flashback_

 _Nicole had gotten off work early and decided tonight was the night with Marcus. She knew it would be special for both of them. She went back to her dorm and put on Marcus's favorite dress and perfume. She went to his dorm. He told her he would just be studying. When she opened the door she was shocked to see Marcus having sex with another girl on the couch._

" _Oh my god." She said shocked._

 _Marcus looked at her. "Oh my god." He said. He got off the girl._

" _You son of a bitch." She left._

 _For the next three months Marcus left Nicole letters at her dorm. She never opened a single one._

 _End Of Flashback_

Marcus still looked the same.

"So you're my editor?" He asked sitting down.

"Yeah, it seems that way."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"How are your parents and um, what was your brother's name again?"

"Charlie."

"Yeah Charlie."

"Charlie's fine but mom and dad died in an airplane crash about eight years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Thanks." "So I take it you don't live in Iowa anymore?"

"No." "After I graduated I stayed here." "Mom and dad still live there though." "Do you have a husband?"

"Boyfriend." "His name's Dean."

"Boy wait till I tell my parents I saw you." "They won't believe it."

They were eating and working. Marcus's cell phone started to ring.

"Nicole I have to take this." He said. "It's my daughter."

"Go ahead."

"Hello?" He said answering it. "Hi sweetie." "Daddy's in a meeting right now." "Yeah, tell Rachel I said it's fine." "I love you too." "Bye." He hung up.

"You have a daughter?"

"Yep." "Maddie."

"How old?"

"Five." He showed Nicole a picture.

"Aw she's cute."

"Thanks." "She's got my eyes but she looks like Patricia."

"Your wife?"

"Well she was." "She died three years ago." "She had Leukemia."

"Marcus I'm so sorry."

"Sometimes it's rough but Maddie's what keeps me going."

They were just finishing up working. The check came.

"The waitress was nice." Nicole said.

"Yeah but I was in college I seem to remember another waitress." "The shy cute girl spilled a tray full of iced teas all over me." He said smiling.

"My waitressing days are long over." "I thought for sure you were gonna yell at me."

"Instead I asked you out."

"Yeah."

They were walking through the parking lot. They were parked next to each other. Marcus had a minivan.

"No more red truck?" Nicole asked.

"I traded that thing in years ago Nic." "I'm a minivan guy now." "Just call me Mr. Mom." She laughed.

"I'll see you."

"It was nice seeing you Nicole."

"Nice seeing you to."

"You look great."

"Thanks." They both got in their cars and left.

Later that night Nicole was at home. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Dean said.

"Hi."

"How was your day?"

"Interesting."

"Why is that?"

"Remember I told you I had that meeting with a new client today?"

"Yeah."

"Guess who it is."

"Who?"

"Marcus."

"Your ex?"

"Yeah."

"You're kidding."

"No I'm not."

Want me to kick his ass for you?" He said jokingly.

"Dean." She said laughing.

"I will."

"Thank you honey but no."

"Ok."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to." "I hate sleeping alone."

"Me to." "How was your day?"

"Good." "I thought about you all day."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Aw."

"I can't wait till we get to see each other."

"Me either." "I have to go but I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **If I don't get more then one review I'm deleting the story.**


	16. Chapter 16

Dean was in Cincinnati for a show. Afterwards he got a hold of Charlie and they went out for a beer. They were sitting at a table.

"So how are things with you and my sister?" Charlie asked.

"Great." "I just wish she didn't have to work with Marcus."

"Marcus who?" "Not Marcus Lawrence."

"Is that his last name?"

"Why is she working with him?"

"He wrote a book." "She's his editor."

"How long have they been working together

"About two weeks now." "I'm trying so hard not to be the jealous boyfriend." "Especially since Nicole hasn't given me any reason to distrust her." "I'm being stupid right?"

"Dean Nicole loves you." "I can see where you're concerned though." "Marcus was her first love." "That's a hard thing to get over but I also know she's crazy about you."

"I love her so much." "I just don't wanna lose her."

"You won't." Just then Dean got a text message. It read.

Hi honey. I hope you had a good show. I hope you and Charlie are having fun. I miss you and love you. – Nicole

The next day Nicole showed up at a restaurant for a breakfast meeting with Marcus. When Marcus came in he was on his cell phone.

"Yep she's right here." He said. "Hold on." He took the phone away from his ear. "Wanna say hi to my mom?" He asked looking at Nicole.

"Sure." He gave her the phone. "Hi Tracy." "I'm good." "How are you?" "That's great."

Nicole and Marcus were working. Music was playing in the restaurant. "It's Your Love" came on. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Of all the songs huh?" He said.

"Yeah." "How ironic."

"It used to be like pulling teeth to get you to sing this with me."

"You were the one with the good voice." "I sounded like a fork in a garbage disposal."

"You did not." "I always got you to sing with me when I wanted you to though."

"Well you always were a great kiss- She stopped "We should get back to work."

Two days later Nicole was at her house. She was supposed to be meeting Marcus to work later. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Marcus said.

"What's up?"

"My babysitter has a family emergency and can't watch Maddie." "Can you come over here and work?"

"Sure."

"I'll text you the address."

"Ok."

It was around four o' clock when Nicole pulled into Marcus's driveway. She knocked on the door. Maddie answered it.

"Hi." Maddie said.

"Hi."

"Come in." She went in. "You're daddy's friend Nicole right?"

"Yes."

"I'm Maddie."

Marcus came down the stairs. "I see you've met." He said.

"Daddy I wanna go play on the swing set."

"Why don't we all go outside." "It's a nice day."

Nicole and Marcus were working on the deck. They'd been working for about a half hour. Maddie was playing on the swing set.

"Daddy come push me." Maddie said.

Marcus looked at Nicole. "Take five?"

"Sure." Nicole said.

"Nicole come swing with me." Maddie said.

Marcus pushed Maddie on the swing and Nicole swung in the swing beside Maddie. Fifteen minutes later they went inside. While they were still outside Marcus had ordered a pizza.

Marcus looked at Maddie. "Go wash up for dinner then go play in your room." "I'll call you when the pizza's here."

"Ok daddy." She went upstairs.

Marcus and Nicole went into the living room.

"Wanna stay for dinner?" He asked.

"I should get home."

"Come on, stay." "You have to be hungry."

"Alright."

"You're really great with Maddie."

"Well you know I've always liked children."

"Does Dean want kids?"

"I don't know." "We've only been dating seven months so we haven't talked about it yet."

"I'd like more." "I've been out on two or three dates since Patricia died but I haven't felt anything special." "I just need to find the right woman."

Fifteen minutes later the pizza came.

"Ma"die dinner." Marcus called up the stairs. "Nicole do you want a beer?"

"I hate beer."

"How about wine?" "Red?" "White?"

"White."

After dinner Marcus walked Nicole to the door.

"I'll see you Thursday Marcus." She said.

"Ok." "Drive safe."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye." Marcus shut the door and smiled.

Nicole had just walked through the door when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Peaches." Dean said.

"Hi honey."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"What's up?"

"Not much." "I just got back from Marcus's house."

"Marcus's house?" "What were you doing at his house?"

"He didn't have a sitter for Maddie so he asked me to come over there to work."

"Who's Maddie?"

"His daughter."

"I see." He said trying not to sound jealous.

"Dean." "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you mad because I went to Marcus's?"

"A little."

"It was for work." "You see Renee every day and I don't say anything."

"I don't spend time alone with Renee."

"You're acting like Marcus and I were having sex." "We were working." "I guess you don't trust me."

"I do it's just-

"I gotta go." She said. She hung up on him.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been three days since Nicole and Dean's fight. They hadn't spoken since. Nicole was getting ready to go meet Marcus when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Nicole." Marcus said.

"Hi."

"We've have to reschedule my car's in the shop and won't be ready until later." "I have to try and find a ride for Maddie."

"Where does she need to go?"

"Ballet class."

"I'll tell you what." "I'll come pick you guys up." "I'll drop Maddie off at ballet class and you and I can have lunch and work."

"You don't have to."

"I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

Nicole and Marcus had just finished lunch. They picked Maddie up and Nice was driving them back home.

"If I'm remember right ULA's campus is only twenty minutes from here." Nicole said.

"What's a ULA?" Maddie asked from the back seat.

"It's where daddy and Nicole went to college sweetie." Marcus said.

"Oh." "How did you meet Nicole daddy?"

"I was in a diner with some of my friends." "Nicole was our waitress and she spilled iced teas all over me."

Maddie laughed. "That's funny."

"It was really cold."

"So you were friends after that?"

"Well we were more then friends." "We were boyfriend and girlfriend for awhile."

"Nicole you used to be my daddy's girlfriend?"

"Yes I did." Nicole said.

"For how long?"

"Six months." Marcus said.

"Nicole do you know grandma and grandpa?"

"Yes." Nicole said. "I went home with your daddy one Christmas to meet them."

"Why did you not stay together?"

"Well Maddie, daddy was a big dumb idiot." Marcus said.

Nicole pulled into Marcus's driveway.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem."

"Here's gas money." He said taking it out of his wallet.

"That's ok."

"I insist." "Take it."

"Ok."

Nicole went home. When she walked through the door she was surprised to see Dean standing there.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You should be." "I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"I know." "It's just- "I was jealous." "I know nothing's going on." "It's just hard to compete with your first love."

"It's not a competition Dean." "Yes Marcus was my first love but I love you now." "I'm your Peaches and I always will be."

"Come here Peaches." They hugged. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come on."

They started going up the stairs. They went to the bedroom. It was lit by candlelight.

"Oh so you just knew I was gonna forgive you huh?" Nicole said.

"I was hoping so." "How do you want me to make it up to you?

"How do you want to make it up to me?"

"Well it starts like this." They kissed.

Marcus was putting Maddie to bed.

"Daddy I like Nicole she's nice." Maddie said.

"Yeah she is."

"You should ask her to be your girlfriend again."

"She has a boyfriend."

"I know you still like her."

"Yeah how?"

"You look at her the same way you look at pictures of mommy."

"Goodnight Maddie."

"Goodnight."


	18. Chapter 18

Two weeks later Nicole was at home. Her Skype ring started to ring. She pressed the button to connect. Dean popped up.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi my Peaches." "Enjoying your day off?"

"I'd enjoy it more if you were here."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." She said smiling.

"I think someone still has two weeks ago on her mind." He said smirking.

"Well you were amazing."

"I try."

"I'll have to thank you next time we see each other."

"Yeah how?"

"Use your imagination."

"Ooh, I can think of lots of fun stuff when I do that." "Do you think you could possibly get next weekend off work?"

"I can try." "Why?"

"I'm off next weekend." "I was thinking we could go on a romantic getaway."

"That sounds nice." "I'll see what I can do."

"Good." "A weekend to ourselves is long overdue." He looked at his watch. "I gotta go but I love you Peaches."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

Two days later Nicole's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Marcus said.

"Hi."

"Maddie's babysitter is sick." "Would you mind coming to the house to work?"

"Not at all." "I'll be there in about an hour."

It was around eight o'clock at night when Nicole got there. It'd taken longe.r with another client then she'd expected. She knocked on the door. Marcus answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "Sorry I'm late."

"That's alright." "Come on in." She went in.

"Where's Maddie?"

"I just put her in bed." "Wanna work in the kitchen?"

"Sure."

A hour and a half later they were sitting at the kitchen table. They just finished working.

"Well that's all for tonight." Nicole said.

"You're the boss." "I'm glad you turned out to be my editor." "Now the last words you've ever spoken to me won't be, you son of a bitch." "I'm sorry."

"Want to know why I came there that night?"

"Yeah."

"I wanted you to be my first." "I was ready."

"You came there to have sex with me?"

"Yeah."

"Now I really feel like an asshole." "Did you read any of my letters?"

"I threw them all away."

"I figured that." "I don't blame you."

Nicole never really let herself feel the feelings she had when she broke up with Marcus. They were, starting to come to the surface. "You broke my heart you know."

"I know."

"Why did you do that?" "I really thought that you loved me."

"I did."

"Well excuse me if I don't believe you."

"Nicole you know I loved you." "When that girl came to my room, I should've said no but I didn't." "I was an impatient kid who didn't realize what he had."

"It took me years to open up to someone again." "Not that it matters anymore anyway." "I gotta go."

She got up and went for the front door. Marcus was right behind her.

"Nicole." He said turning her around. "Wait."

"What?"

"I did love you."

"Whatever."

"I've only loved two people my entire life." "One was Patricia." "The other was you."

"Marcus stop."

"Come here."

"I can't."

"Yes you can." He kissed her. Ten seconds passed.

"Mmmm." She moaned against his lips as she kissed him back.


	19. Chapter 19

They were still kissing. She broke it.

"No." She said. "What are we doing?" "What…"What the hell am I doing?"

"What we both want." Marcus said.

"No." "You kissed me."

"You kissed me back."

"That was a mistake."

"No you meant it." "I know you did because that's exactly how you used to kiss me." "I'm the only who made the mistake Nicole." "I should've never cheated on you."

"We can't change what already happened."

"You're right, we can't." "Let me make it up to you." "Let me take you upstairs and let's have the night we should've had years ago."

"No."

"Are you afraid I'll cheat on you again?" "I'm not like that anymore."

"I love Dean."

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you feel nothing for me."

"I'm gonna tell my boss to assign you another editor."

"No."

"Yes it's obvious we can't work together anymore."

"Nicole I know you feel something."

"Honestly, I do but I love Dean and you're not going to change that." She left.

The next day Nicole went to her boss and requested to be removed as Marcus's editor. Her request was granted. The next night Nicole flew to Connecticut to see Dean. She knocked on the door. He had a surprised look on his face when he answered it.

"Nicole." He said.

"Hi honey."

"Come here." She went in. They hugged and kissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." "We need to talk."

They sat down on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you and you won't like it."

"What?"

"I was at Marcus's house working." "We got to talking about what happened in college." "Things got emotional, I went to leave, he followed me and…

"And what?"

"We kissed."

"I knew it." He said angrily. "I knew you still had feelings for him."

"It was a mistake." "I'm sorry." "I'm never going to see him again." "I'm not his editor anymore." "Dean, please forgive me." "I love you."

"I don't wanna talk to you right now."

"Dean-

"I have nothing to worry about right?!" He yelled. "You're my Peaches and you'll always be my Peaches right?!" "What a crock of shit."

"I'm sorry, I love you." She said tearfully.

"I need time." "I want you to leave." She left.

The next night Dean got really drunk. He went to Renee's room. Two and a half hours later they were in bed together. They had slept together.

The next day when Dean woke up he felt incredibly guilty. He finished everything he had to do that day and went to the airport. He went up to the ticket counter.

"I'd like a seat on the next plane to Los Angeles." He said.


	20. Chapter 20

It was around nine o' clock at night when Dean walked through the door of Nicole's house.

"Peaches?" He called. "Baby it's me, are you home?" Nicole came down the stairs.

"Hi." She said surprised.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah." They sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry."

"I know." "I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well you know I was really mad when you told me what you did." "I got really drunk last night." "I slept with Renee."

"Give me your key."

"It didn't mean anything."

"You cheated on me." She said angrily.

"You kissed Marcus."

"So that gives you the right to fuck your ex?"

"No but we are both at fault here."

"I kissed Marcus once, stopped and immediately severed all ties with him." "You had sex with Renee." "A person you will continually see every day." "How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Can't we just say we both fucked up and start over?"

"Go to hell."

"Come on, I love you."

"Give me your key now."

"Peaches-

"Don't call me that." "Give me your key and the garage door opener." "Get the hell out of my house and don't come back." "It's over."

"Nicole, I'm sorry."

"I don't care." She said tearfully. "Just get out." She went upstairs to the bedroom. A few seconds later she heard the door close.

Two days later she was at work.

"Hey Nicole." Samantha said. "You got roses."

"If they're from Dean just throw them in the trash."

"According to the card they're from Marcus." Nicole took the card. It read.

Please give me one more chance. – Marcus

Later that night at around ten o' clock Nicole went to Marcus's house and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Come in." She went in.

"I just wanted you to know I broke up with Dean." "It wasn't because of you but we're over." "You want to get back together don't you?"

"I'd really like to."

"Relationship wise I have no idea what I want right now." "I'm a mess." "I do know one thing I want right now if you still do."

"What?" She kissed him. "Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

They went upstairs to the bedroom.

"Nice room." She said.

"Thanks." They kissed. He took off her shirt. She took off his shirt and sat on the bed. He groaned as she kissed his abs. She took off his jeans. As they kissed he took off her bra and laid her back on the bed getting on top of her. He slowly started kissing her down her body. "Oh Marcus." She moaned as he licked her abs. He took off her jeans and kissed her up her legs. "Ohhh." She moaned as she felt his tongue inside her. "Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh, Marcus." He went faster. "Mmmmm." She moaned loudly. "Oh my god." "Oh my god, ohhh." She moaned giving in. He came back up to her. They kissed. He slipped inside her and started to move. "Nicole." He groaned. "Marcus." She moaned. Four hours passed. He went faster. "Ahhhh." She moaned. "God Nicole, you're so amazing, uhhh." He groaned. They kissed. "Oh god, oh yes, ohhh." She moaned giving in. "God." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying there are.

"Hey, come here." Marcus said. She laid on his chest. "That was great."

"Yeah it was."

"Can we please have dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sure."

"Stay it's been awhile since I've cuddled with anything but my pillow."

"Ok but I have to be up by seven."

"So do I." They kissed.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Nicole and Marcus woke up. They decided where they were gonna go for dinner. Nicole was getting dressed.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast?" Marcus asked.

"I have to go home and shower."

"You can shower here."

"I don't have any clothes here."

"Oh right." "Well in my opinion you look great without clothes."

"I'll see you at the restaurant at eight." She went to leave.

"Hey." She turned to him. "Come here." They kissed. "See you tonight." "Have a good day."

"You to." "Bye."

"Bye."

Nicole had just gotten to work. She sat at her cubicle.

"How are you doing Nicole?" Samantha asked.

"I'm very confused right now Samantha." "I have feelings for Marcus."

"I knew you did."

"I don't what to do." "I'm still hurting over Dean but Marcus… "All the reasons why I loved him are still there." "And in bed we just click I-

"Excuse me?" She said cutting her off. "In bed?"

"We slept together last night."

"How was that?"

"He was great." "It just felt right."

"I'm sure it did." She said smirking.

"You know what I mean." "We're going to dinner tonight." "Just to talk about things."

Nicole was on her lunch break. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey sis." Charlie said.

"Hi Charlie." "Is everything ok?"

"I was gonna ask you the same question." "I know you broke up with Dean."

"Who told you?"

"Dean." "He called me last night."

"Did he tell you what did?"

"Yeah I told him he was an asshole." "He said he's sorry and he wants you back." "He said he'll do anything."

"What did you say?"

"That he was shit out of luck."

Later that night Nicole met Marcus at the restaurant.

"Hi." She said sitting down.

"Hi." "You look great."

"Thanks so do you."

"I ordered a bottle of white wine for us."

"Great."

"How was your day?"

"Good."

They were eating.

"This is really good." Nicole said. "This is a nice place."

"Yeah since I'm not working with a bartender's salary anymore I can afford to take you nice places." "Nicole look, I know you have a lot to emotionally sort through right now." "We don't have to label or know anything right now but I'd like to keep seeing you."

"We can do that."

"Good." "I just feel like there's still so much there with us."

"Me to."

"I think we both proved that last night with that new found chemistry we discovered." He said smiling.

"I know what you mean." "I feel the same way." Her cell phone started to ring. Without even looking at who it was she sent it to voicemail.

Marcus walked Nicole to her car.

"Are you sure I can't persuade you to come home with me?" Marcus said.

"I need rest." "Someone tired me out last night." She said smiling.

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh." They kissed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok."

When Nicole got home she sat on the couch. She looked at her phone and saw she had a voicemail from Dean. She listened to it.

" _Hi." He said. "How are you?" "That was a stupid question." "Nicole I know if we try we can work this out." "I promise Renee means nothing to me." "It was a mistake." "I miss you." "I need you." "I'll do anything you need me to do to make things better." "I love you Nicole." "Please call me back."_

She deleted the message.


	22. Chapter 22

A month had passed. Nicole was still seeing Marcus but she still didn't know what they we're. She was cleaning the house and listening to "Ghost" on the TV. Suddenly from the TV she heard.

" _Second verse same as the first." I'm Henry the eighth I am…_

It reminded her of the night Dean got her to go out with him and she started to cry.

Later that day she was at Marcus's house. He was upstairs. Maddie was playing in her room. Nicole picked up Marcus's guitar and started to play it. She didn't know how. He tried to teach her a few times when they were younger.

"Sounds good." Marcus said coming down the stairs.

"Yeah right."

"Well I tried to teach you a couple times when we were younger." He said coming up behind her.

"I remember." She put the guitar down and turned to face him.

"Maybe it never stuck that good because this always got in the way." They kissed.

"Daddy." Maddie said going out into the stair hallway.

"What?"

"Can I go next door and play with Sarah?"

"Let me check with Sarah's mom first." He texted Sarah's mom to make sure it was alright. "She says it's fine." Maddie came down the stairs. "Tell her to send you home at seven for dinner."

"Ok."

"Be good."

"I will." "Bye Nicole."

"Bye." Maddie left.

Marcus turned to Nicole.

"What?" Nicole said smiling.

"You know what." "Maddie went to play, so that means we can go play." They went upstairs.

Afterwards they were laying there. Nicole let out a sigh of relaxation.

"Someone looks nice and relaxed." Marcus said.

"I am."

"I was thinking if you want I can clean out a drawer for you so you can bring some stuff over."

"Ok."

"Wanna go again?"

"Already?"

"Yeah."

"You haven't gotten enough of me yet?"

"Never." They kissed.

A few nights later it was Friday night. Marcus and Maddie were over at Nicole's. They ordered a pizza. They were waiting for it to get there. There was a knock at the door. Nicole got her purse.

"Nicole put down that purse." Marcus said.

"Marcus you don't have to pay every time we buy something."

"I want to." Marcus got out his wallet and opened the door. Dean was standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean said.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Is that the pizza?" Nicole asked coming up to the door. She saw Dean. "Oh shit." "What are you doing here?"

"Nicole who is this guy?" Marcus asked.

"That's Dean."

"Your ex?"

"Yeah I'm her ex." Dean said. "Who are you?"

"Dean I wanna talk to you outside." Nicole said. "I'll be back Marcus."

"Marcus?" Dean said in disbelief. He looked at him. "You bastard." "You caused all of this."

"I didn't make you sleep with your ex pal." Marcus said. "You did that on your own."

"Dean we're going outside." They went outside.

"Him Nicole?" Dean said angrily. "Of all people, him?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"What is he?"

"I don't know." "Right now we're just…

"Just what?" "Fucking?"

"That's none of your business."

"It's only been a month and you're fucking somebody else." "Unbelievable." "I came to talk so we could work things out but it's obvious you don't want me anymore."

"Even if Marcus wasn't here there'd be nothing to talk about." "I told you Dean, it's over."

"You know I'm wondering now if you ever loved me in the first place."

"Oh that's bullshit." "You're the one who broke my heart."

"You broke mine first."

"Kissing someone is a lot different then sleeping with them." "You went that extra mile to get back at me." She said with tears in her eyes. "I admit seeing Marcus again did stir up some feelings but I stopped at a kiss." "You didn't."

"I don't even care anymore." "I'm outta here."

"Good." She said angrily.

"Good." He got in his car and left.

Later that night Nicole was sleeping laying on Marcus's chest. He was still awake. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He whispered and shut his eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Three months had passed. Nicole and Marcus had been dating for two. It was Nicole's thirtieth birthday. It was early in the morning. She and Marcus had both just woken up.

"Morning baby." "Happy birthday." He said.

"You remembered."

"Of course I remembered." "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

"I can't believe I'm thirty." "I'm so old."

"No you're not." "You're hot." He said starting to plant kisses on her neck. "You're sexy, you're incredible." They kissed. He rolled her on her back. Suddenly the door flew open and Maddie came running in. They got off of each other.

"Nicole." Maddie said. She hopped up on the bed. "I made a birthday card for you." She said handing it to her.

"You did?" She looked at it. "Aw." "Thank you Maddie." "I love it."

They were all downstairs having breakfast.

"Maddie next time daddy's door's shut knock first ok?" Marcus said. He took a sip of this coffee.

"In case you guys are having sex right?" She asked.

Marcus spit out his coffee all over the table. Nicole jaw dropped. "Madelynn Rose, where did you hear about that?"

"Sarah told me about it." "She said she walked in to her mommy and daddy's room one time and they didn't have any clothes on." "Her daddy was on top of her mommy."

"Did Sarah's mommy and daddy talk to her?"

"Yeah." "They said she has to knock first to."

"Go get ready for school."

"Ok." She got up and went upstairs.

Marcus looked at Nicole.

"Are you ok?" She asked. "I thought you were gonna have a heart attack."

"I almost did." "I wasn't ready for that."

Marcus was driving Maddie to school. She was in the back.

"Daddy how old is Nicole today?"

"Thirty."

"I'm glad she's your girlfriend."

"I'm glad you like her."

"With her around you're not sad anymore."

"Maddie what would you think about making Nicole part of our family one day?"

"That would fun." "It'll be like having a mommy."

Later that afternoon Dean was in a Colorado for a house show. He got a notification on his phone. When he looked at it it was a reminder. It said "Peaches birthday" he deleted it. He went to catering to get a water. He saw a woman standing at the catering table who he'd never met but had heard about.

"Mickie James?" He asked going up to her.

"Yeah." "You're Dean Ambrose right?"

"Yes I am." "It's nice to meet you." "I've followed your career."

"I've followed yours to."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've just been rehired."

"I'm sure you'll do great things."

Dean got his water and went back to his locker room. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hello Mr. Ambrose?" The woman said.

"Yeah."

"This is Wendy from "Harmon's Jewelers" I'm just calling to let you know that your order is ready."

"The ring." He said remembering.

"Yes sir."

"I put in that order months ago." "I meant to call and cancel it but I've been so busy I must've forgot." "I no longer need the engagement ring." "Give it to someone else." He hung up.

Later that night in LA. Nicole and Marcus were out to dinner.

"Happy birthday." Marcus said pulling a rectangular box out of his jacket pocket.

She took the box and opened it. It was a diamond necklace. "Marcus it's beautiful." "Thank you honey."

"You're welcome." They kissed. "Next month Maddie and I gonna go visit my parents in Iowa." "I want you to come with us."

"Which weekend?"

"The third weekend of the month."

"I'll request that weekend off."

"Good."

"Do they know we're back together?"

"They know I have a girlfriend but they don't know who." "I figured it'll be a nice surprise for them."

After dinner they went back to his place. Marcus paid the babysitter and she left. He and Nicole went upstairs. He checked on Maddie who was fast asleep. Then he went into the bedroom where Nicole was waiting for him. They slowly undressed each other until there was nothing left on either of them. He got on top of her.

"Ohhh." She moaned as he slipped inside her.

"I love you Nicole." He said looking down at her.

She smiled. It was the first time he'd said that to her since they'd gotten back together. "I love you too Marcus." "Just don't make me regret it this time."

"Not this time." "I lost you once." "I learned my lesson." They kissed. He started to move.

"Marcus." She moaned.

* * *

 **In my next story how would you guys feel about an OC male lead? I've never done that before.**


	24. Chapter 24

A month had passed. Nicole, Marcus and Maddie were leaving for Iowa tomorrow for the weekend. Marcus and Maddie were at Nicole's house. Maddie was getting ready to go to bed. Nicole, Marcus and Maddie were all out in the hall outside of the guestroom where Maddie usually slept.

"I have a surprise for you Maddie." Nicole said. "Open the door." Maddie opened the door. What used to be just a plain white wall room with a dresser and a bed was painted red, Maddie's favorite color. There was a toy chest at the foot of the bed. "This isn't a guestroom anymore Maddie." "This is your room when you and your daddy stay over." "I want you to feel at home here."

Maddie hugged Nicole. "Thank you." Maddie said. "I love it."

"Ok sweetie what story do you want daddy to read to you tonight?" Marcus asked.

Ten minutes later Marcus went to bed where Nicole was waiting for him.

"That was so nice of you to do that for her." Marcus said as he got into bed.

"I want her to be comfortable here."

"I know."

"Boy are you're parents gonna be surprised tomorrow."

"I know." "My mom's been trying to pry out of me who you are."

"I can't wait to tell them."

"Me either."

The next day they boarded a plane to Iowa. It was around noon when they got to Marcus's parents house. They walked through the front door.

"We're here." Marcus said. "Are you guys ready to meet my girlfriend?"

"I've been ready for months." Tracey said.

"Well mom the thing is… They came into the living room. "You already know her."

"Hi Tracey." Nicole said.

"So you two are back together?" His dad Preston asked.

"Yes we are." Marcus said.

"Well this is great." Tracey said.

Dean was in Maine with the WWE. He and Mickie had become really good friends in the last month. They talked a lot. Dean was thinking about asking her out. He was in catering. She came up to him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey."

"How are you tonight?"

"Good." "You?"

"Good." "Mickie would you like to meet at the lobby bar tonight and have a few drinks."

"Are you asking me on a date Dean?"

"I might be."

"Ok." "I'll meet you at the bar."

"Ok." "I'll see ya."

"Bye."

After the show they met at the lobby bar. They'd had a few drinks and Dean walked her back to her room.

"So, I'm glad you asked me out." Mickie said.

"I had a good time."

"I don't normally do this on a first date but… She kissed him. "You don't have to go back to your room if you don't want to." He smirked. She unlocked the door and they went into her room.

Nicole, Marcus and Maddie were visiting Marcus's parents one last time before.

"I'm so glad you all came to visit." Tracey said.

"I'm glad you're dating Nicole." Preston said. "I can't remember the last time you've been this happy."

"I am happy." Marcus said. He looked at Nicole. "When we were together the first time there was something I thought about a lot." "Now that we're back together I've been thing about it even more." He got off the couch and got down on one knee. "Nicole… He took a little box out of his pocket and opened it. "Nicole, I want us to build a life together." "I want to grow our family." "I love you." "Will you marry me?"

"Marcus." She said tearfully. "Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed.

"Yay!" Maddie said. She hugged both of them.


	25. Chapter 25

_Dean was in his hotel room. There was a knock at his door. He went to answered it. He was shocked to see Nicole standing there._

" _Hi." She said._

" _Hi."_

" _Can I come in?"_

" _Sure." "She went in._

" _I've thought about it and I want you back."_

" _What about Marcus?"_

" _He doesn't mean anything to me." "I love you Dean."_

" _I love you too Peaches."_

" _You'd actually really like to believe that wouldn't you." Marcus said from behind him appearing out of nowhere._

 _Dean turned around. "What the hell are you doing here?"_

" _He actually believed you." He said going over to Nicole._

" _I know." Nicole said "Pathetic isn't it?" "I never loved you Dean."_

" _You see Dean." "Nicole has me now." "The only man she's ever loved." "Oh and the night you made love to her for the first time, she was thinking of me." "How does that feel?"_

Dean woke up. He was glad that was just a dream. Two months had passed. He would see Mickie here and there and they would sleep together but they agreed not to be an exclusive thing and agreed that they could see other people. That was Dean's idea.

Nicole went to Marcus's after work. She'd hoped they wouldn't fight about the new editor's assignment she'd gotten today. They were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Marcus I got a new editing assignment today." Nicole said.

"That's great."

"I've have to travel with the company." "I leave tomorrow."

"For how long?"

"Three or four months."

"Why do you have to travel?"

"These people are on the road two-hundred nights a year.

"What's the company?"

"It's World Wrestling Entertainment."

"What's that?"

"Professional wrestling."

"Oh."

"The thing is while I'm working there I could run into Dean." "He works there."

"He does?"

"Yes." "I'll be working with Nikki Bella."

"Not with him though right?"

"Not at all." "I just wanted to let you know I might see him around occasionally."

"That's ok."

"I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't think I was hiding anything."

"Thank you." "I trust you and I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

The next day Nicole boarded a plane to Milwaukee. By the time she got checked into the hotel and everything it was time to go to the arena. When she got to the arena she went straight to the Women's Locker Room. She didn't see Nikki but she saw Natalya.

"Nattie." Nicole said.

"Hey." They hugged. "How are you?"

"I'm great." "You?"

"Can't complain." "I haven't talked to you since you and Dean split up."

"I know." "It's been awhile."

"Oh my god." "Nicole." "Is that a ring on your finger?"

"Yeah, I'm engaged to my boyfriend Marcus." "Congratulations but don't you think it's kind of fast?"

"What do you mean?"

"How many months has it been since you broke up with Dean?"

"Seven."

"It just seems a little quick but I'm glad you're happy."

"Thank you."

After working with Nikki for a little while they each decided to take a break. Nicole went to catering to get a water. When she turned around Dean was standing behind her.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Here on business?"

"Yeah."

Something in the light caught Dean's eye. He picked up her ring hand and looked a mixture of angry and like he was about to cry. "You're getting married?" He said irritated. "Once again showing me how little I and our relationship meant to you." "I don't even know why I'm surprised."

"Dean we've been broken up for seven months."

"How many of those months did you spend sad that I was gone?" "I'll tell you how many." "Zero."

"That's not true."

"Oh it's not?" "Well when I came to your house just a month later you two looked awfully cozy which tells me you didn't wait very long until you slept with him." "I think you wanted him the second you two started working together."

"No Dean."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where is the Nicole that I knew?" "The shy woman who didn't even want to date me at first and took things slow, especially our sex life which I didn't mind because I loved you." "The woman who would blush just at the mention of sex." "The woman I loved." "Where is she?"

"She's right here."

"The woman I knew would never jump into bed with someone so fast." "The woman I knew wouldn't be engaged after only a few months."

"I'm still the same person." "The only difference is I don't love you anymore."

"You never did."

"I did so." "You know I did otherwise I never would've let you take my virginity."

"Does Marcus like all the things I taught you?" She went to smack him. He caught her hand.

"Maybe you're forgetting you slept with your ex-girlfriend, that's why I left."

"Yeah and started riding Marcus for comfort right?" He let go of her hand. "You said you wouldn't take me back because I cheated on you." "Well Marcus cheated on you and you took him back." "So tell me again." "Which one of us did you really want?" He walked away.

After the show Dean was stressed. He needed a release. He went back to the hotel and knocked on Mickie's door.

"Hi De-mmm." She moaned as he kissed her. They went inside he shut the door with his foot. They took off each other's pants. He lifted her up off the ground and slipped inside. "Ohhhh, oh god." She moaned. They went into the bedroom.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"Not that I'm complaining but what brought that on?" Mickie asked.

"I was just stressed."

"I'm glad I could help."

"You did." They kissed.


	26. Chapter 26

Nicole had been on the road with WWE for three weeks. She hadn't seen Dean but kept replaying their last conversation in her head. Nicole was at a coffee shop. She was sitting at a table drinking her coffee.

"Nicole." A woman's voice said.

Nicole looked up and saw Renee. "What do you want Renee?"

"I'm sorry for sleeping with Dean."

"You should be."

"I just wanted to apologize."

"I hope you're not excepting me to forgive you."

"I'm not." She walked away.

Later that night Dean was at the arena. He went up to Mickie.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Got any plans tonight?"

"No."

"Wanna come to my room and order room service after the show?"

"Sure." "Should I plan on staying over?"

"I'd definitely bring your toothbrush." He said smirking. "Bye."

"Bye."

After the show Nicole was hanging out with Natalya.

"So tell me more about your guy." Natalya said.

"He's great." "He's a single father." "I love his daughter to death."

"What's her name?"

"Maddie."

"How old is she?"

"Five, she'll be six next month."

"How did he propose?"

"He proposed at his parents house."

"Are you ok?" "You seem like something's on your mind."

"It's just a conversation Dean and I had a couple weeks ago." "He thinks because of how quickly I moved on I never loved him." "That's not true and I hate that he thinks it is." "I would've never let him make love to me if I didn't love him." "Things might not of ended well but I loved him." "If only he knew why I moved on so quick maybe he would understand."

"Go talk to him."

"I don't wanna fight."

"Tell him you don't wanna fight you just wanna talk."

"Alright." "I'm gonna go."

Nicole went to Dean's room and knocked on the door. She was surprised when a woman answered. Nicole had seen her around the arena and thought her name was Mickie.

"Can I help you?" Mickie asked.

"Sorry, wrong room."

Nicole went back to her room and couldn't understand why she started crying.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day Nicole met Natalya for breakfast. They ordered.

"So did you talk to Dean?" Natalya asked.

"No."

"Chickened out huh?"

"No I went." "A woman answered the door."

"Do you know who it was?"

"I think her name is Mickie."

"I guess the rumors are true."

"What rumors?"

"There have been rumors going around that Mickie and Dean have been hooking up."

"Hooking up or dating?"

"I don't know."

"Nicole, are you having second thoughts about Marcus?"

"No." "I guess it just shocked me to see him with someone else." "I went back to my room last night and I cried myself to sleep." "I don't know why." "Enough about me." "How are you today?"

They all caught a flight to Missouri. Later that night after Nicole got done working with NIkki she went to Dean's room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"I'm not in the mood Nicole." He said.

"I don't want fight I just wanna talk." "Are you busy?"

"No." "Come in." She went in.

They sat on the couch.

""What do you wanna talk about?" He asked.

"I know it seems fast with Marcus." "I just want to explain why I moved on so fast."

"Go ahead."

"When you cheated on me and I broke up with you I was in pain, I was devastated." "Two days after we broke up Marcus sent me flowers at work." "I thought instead of sulking like I normally do when someone cheats on me, I was gonna show you." "So I went to Marcus's house and I slept with him." "That same night he asked me to dinner." "I should've said no." "I wasn't ready yet." "I thought about calling him and canceling but I also thought about you and it hurt so much." "I went hoping it would stop the feelings I was having." "I just wanted them to stop." "Marcus provided the temporary solution at first." "It's not because I didn't love you." "I just wanted the pain of missing you to stop." "Everything just happened so fast, before I knew it I was in a relationship I wasn't ready to be in. "I do love Marcus now." "No matter how hard I try he doesn't make me feel the way you- She stopped.

"What?" He said smirking.

"Nothing." "I gotta go." She got up and went for the door.

"Nicole." Dean said turning her around as they got to the door.

"What?"

"Do you still love me?"

"I don't trust you."

"That's not what I asked you." "Do you still love me?"

"You have a girlfriend."

"You mean Mickie?" "She's not my girlfriend." "It's just casual."

"Dean I'm engaged."

"You don't want to be."

"Yes I do." "I love Marcus."

"He doesn't make you feel the way I do."

"I didn't say that."

"You were going to." "We can work this out." "I love you."

"Dean."

"I do." "You know I do." "Come back to me."

"I can't."

"Peaches."

"Don't call me that."

"Why?" "Be my Peaches again."

"No." He started drifting closer to her lips. "Dean." She said almost in a whisper.

"I love you Nicole." They kissed. It became passionate fast. He felt her hands on his belt.

"Mm-mm." She mumbled against his lips taking her hands off his belt.

"Yes." He mumbled against her lips. He took her hand and put it between his legs. She rubbed him. "Nicole." He groaned. He kissed her slowly down her body kneeling as he went lower. He lifted up her shirt passed her bellybutton and started kissing her stomach. Her hands were on his shoulders. Her eyes were closed and her head was back against the door.

"Oh Dean." She moaned.

"I've missed that sound Peaches." He said still kissing her stomach. "You know what else I missed." He ran his hand up her pant leg.

"Oh my god." She moaned as he started rubbing her between her legs.

" I need you." "Your taste, it's been way to long." He went to unbutton her pants. Her cell phone started to ring. She looked at Dean. "No baby." "Don't."

"I'm sorry." She left.


	28. Chapter 28

For last two weeks Nicole did nothing but work with Nikki and go straight back to the hotel after. She knew she needed to avoid Dean for the rest of the time she was there. She knew he wouldn't give it up. She was in a restaurant at the hotel eating breakfast. Suddenly hands went over her eyes.

"Guess who?" Marcus said.

"Oh my god." She stood up and turned around. They hugged. "Honey what are you doing here?"

"We have an out of town deal going down." "As soon as I knew the location I volunteered." "I'm only in town overnight though." "It'll be fun to meet your friends tonight." "I have a meeting and a few other things to do but I should be back by six."

"Ok." She kissed him. "I missed you."

Later that night they were all at the arena. Nicole went into the Women's Locker Room and got Natalya while Marcus waited outside. Nicole and Natalya came outside.

"Nattie this is Marcus." Nicole said.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Natalya said.

"It's nice to meet you to." "Nicole talks about you all the time." "You're coming to the wedding right?"

"Of course." "I wouldn't miss it." She looked at Nicole. "Want me to go get Carmella?"

"Yeah." Nicole said.

Marcus was getting a drink. Dean came around the corner. They saw each other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean said.

"Just visiting my fiancée." "I know me calling her that has to sting a little bit."

"Not really." "All you are is the rebound guy."

"You wish." "It drives you nuts that she loves me doesn't it?" "She doesn't want you anymore."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." "Stay away from her."

"Or what?" He didn't say anything. "Yeah that's what I thought." He walked away.

A week later it was nighttime Nicole was in her hotel room alone. There was a knock at the door. She answered it. Dean was stand there.

"I want to talk to you." He said.

"Go away." She shut the door in his face. She heard him start to sing.

"I'm Henry the eighth I am." "Henry the eighth I am, I am…

Nicole knew he wouldn't stop until she let him in. She opened the door. He went in.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you."

"Yes you have."

"Dean a couple weeks ago, that shouldn't have happened."

"Yes it should've." "You don't want to marry Marcus and you know it." "We still have-

"We don't have anything Dean." She said interrupting him.

"Yes we do." "That's why you been avoiding me." "You're afraid of what will happen if we're alone together."

"Well I'm alone with you now and we're not doing anything."

"You want to." "That's another problem isn't it?" "The bedroom."

"If you're implying there's something wrong with my sex life with Marcus, you're wrong." "It's fine."

"I'll bet you a million dollars that he doesn't make you as hot as I do." "I know what my Peaches likes."

"I am not your Peaches." She went up to him. "Read my lips Dean." "I feel nothing for you."

"No?"

"No." He pulled her closer to him.

"Are you sure about that Peaches?"

"Stop calling me th-mmmm" She moaned as he kissed her. She kissed him back. Still kissing her he picked her up off the ground. They went into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and took his shirt off. He got on top of her. She undid his jeans. They kissed. He went down to her waist and undid her jeans. He pulled them off. "I know one thing you must've missed." He said as he ran his hand up her bare leg. She moaned. "Nothing gets you hotter then being teased." He took his hand and put it between her legs rubbing her through her panties. "Ohhh." She moaned. "Teased until that sweet little voice begs me." He said as he went faster. "Dean." She moaned. He took her panties and starting kissing her inner thigh. "Do you want me to Peaches?" He asked as he continued up. "Yes, yes." "Please." She pleaded. "Ohhhh." She moaned as she felt his tongue inside moving slowly. "Dean, oh yes, yes." Dean loved hearing her moans. They were like music to him. He went faster. "Mmmmm." She moaned loudly. "Oh my god, oh, oh, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. As he was coming back up to her she felt his hands inside her shirt. She sat up so he could take it off. She laid him down and got on top of him. She slid into him and started to move. "Nicole." He groaned. "Dean." She moaned. He was squeezing her ass. He slapped it lightly. "Ohhh." She moaned. He sat up and undid her bra laying her down underneath her him. He slipped inside her and started to move fast. They kissed. "Oh Dean, ohhh." She moaned. "God I missed this feeling." "You're so incredible. He said. "Ohhh, mmmm, ohhhh." She moaned. "Oh my god, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. "Nicole, uhhnn." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards he was holding her.

"I love you Nicole." He said. She didn't say anything.


	29. Chapter 29

Nicole woke up the next morning. She let Dean sleep while she showered. After she got dressed she came out of the bathroom. Dean was up and dressed.

"Hi." He said

"Hi."

"Come here."

"That's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Last night was a mistake."

"No." "Don't say that."

"It was." "I don't know why… "I should've stopped."

"You didn't." "You didn't because you didn't want to." "Us being together is right."

"No." "I love Marcus."

"I love you, and you love me." "I know you do."

"No."

"Yes." He went up to her. "You do." They kissed. He kissed the side of her neck.

"Ohhhh." She moaned. "Oh god." "No." She said pushing him away.

"Is it because I slept with Renee?" "I'm sorry." "If you take me back, I promise I'll never hurt you again."

"You don't know how to keep your promises."

"Nicole."

"No." "I'd like you out of my room by the time I come back." She left.

An hour later when she came back Dean was gone. Nicole called her boss.

"Cloverfield Press." "Mary Jo speaking." The woman said.

"Hi Mary Jo." "It's Nicole."

"Hi." "How's it going?"

"That's why I'm calling Nikki already said it was fine but I'd like you permission to come back and finishing editing by e-mail."

"Why?"

"I'm homesick."

"You miss Marcus that bad huh?"

"Something like that."

"Sure come on back."

Nicole flew back. She decided to go to Marcus's house and surprise him. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Nicole." He said happily.

"Hi honey." They kissed. She went inside.

"What are you doing here?"

"I arranged it so I could finish the rest of the edits by e-mail." "I'm back."

"Good."

"What would you think of a fall wedding in October?"

"I like it."

"October 9th?"

"Sounds like we set our date."

"Where's Maddie?"

"At Sarah's."

"Wanna go upstairs?"

"Yeah."

Afterwards Nicole was laying there. Marcus was asleep. She knew everything would be ok now.


	30. Chapter 30

A month had passed since Nicole had slept with Dean. She'd felt extremely guilty about it. She and Samantha went out for a drink after work.

"Ok, are you going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" Samantha asked.

"There's a reason why I came back earlier from the Nikki Bella assignment." "The day before I decided to come back, I slept with Dean." She started to cry a little.

"You cheated on Marcus?"

She nodded her head yes. "I don't know why." "I feel so bad." "I'm a terrible, awful person." She said sniffing.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." "Marcus has done nothing but love me and look what I did."

"Nicole, whatever the answer is it's ok." "Do you love Marcus?"

"Yes." "Except…

"Except what?"

"I love him but I don't know if I still love him like I did when we were kids." "Back then he was the love of my life." "Now…

"You don't think he is?"

"I don't know." "I don't know." "I know he loves me and I love him and that's enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." "All this could just be Dean in my head." "He says he wants me back."

"Do you want him back?"

"I can't take him back."

"Why?"

"Marcus was my first love but Dean is the only person I've ever completely let my walls down with." "The first person I ever let completely in, the first person I gave my body to, they first person I completely trusted." "Then… She started to cry again. "Then he cheated on me and it hurt." "It hurt bad." "It hurt worse then when I caught Marcus." "I thought nothing would ever be worse then that pain but when Dean told me what he did, it felt like someone literally reached into my chest and ripped my heart out."

Two nights later Nicole was sitting at home. There was a knock at the door. She answered it. Dean was standing there.

"What?" She asked.

"Can I come in?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Please let me in." She moved so he could come in.

"If this is about you not wanting me to marry Marcus you're wasting your time."

"You're right." "I don't want to marry Marcus." He took something out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Dean what the hell are you doing?"

"I want you… He opened the box. "To marry me."

"What?"

"I know we both hurt each other but whether you want to admit or not, we still love each other." "I don't want any other woman but you." "No one has ever meant to me what you do." Nicole started to cry. "I've always been drawn to you." "You know that." "I can't know you married someone knowing the only person you should marry, is me." "I love you more then anything else is the whole world." "Nicole, will you marry me?"

"Dean." She said tearfully.


	31. Chapter 31

"This is so sweet but no." Nicole said.

"Please don't say no."

"I'm sorry Dean." "I love Marcus." "Please get up."

He got up and put the ring away. "You love me Nicole."

"No I don't."

"Then say it."

"What?"

"Say you don't love me."

"I don't."

"Say it."

"Dean."

"You can't do it."

"I love Marcus."

"Not as much as you love me."

"Even if I wanted to say yes I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I'm three months pregnant." "I found out yesterday." "Marcus doesn't know yet." "I'm telling him tomorrow." "I'm telling him everything." "I can't live with the guilt anymore." "Dean please, if you love me you have to let me go." "I'm going to have a family and this thing with us has to stop."

"I'll never stop loving you."

"Please go." He left. She broke down crying.

The next night Nicole went over to Marcus's. She knew Maddie was at a friend's house Marcus didn't know she was coming. When she went in she was shocked to see Marcus kissing another woman on the couch.

"What the hell is this?! Nicole yelled.

Marcus stood up. "Nicole, it's not what it looks like."

"Oh really?" "It looks like I caught you kissing another woman."

The woman stood up. "Marcus who is this?" The woman asked.

"I'm his fiancée."

"His what?!" "I'm so sorry." "I had no idea." The lady went for the door. "Just so you know we never did anything." "This was our first date." She left.

Nicole looked at Marcus.

"You haven't changed at all." Nicole said.

"Yes I have." "I'm sorry." "I guess with the wedding and everything I was getting cold feet." "I love you."

"I can't believe you."

"I promise nothing like this will ever happen again."

"Now I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"You're gonna be a father." "I'm pregnant." She left.


	32. Chapter 32

The next day Nicole went to lunch with Samantha. She was filling her in on what happened with Marcus and Dean.

"If I were you I would call off your engagement to Marcus." Samantha said.

"It's not that simple Samantha."

"Why?"

"I'm carrying his child."

"What?!" "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"How far along?"

"Three months."

"Oh my god."

"I know."

"How long have you known?"

"Two days." "I'm keeping the baby no matter what."

"What about Marcus?"

"He and I will have to have a serious talk." "I think he'll want to be involved."

Later that night in Dallas Dean was at the arena. He was walking down the hall. He could hear Natalya talking on the phone he was really paying attention until.

"Everything's gonna be ok Nicole." Natalya said. "If you need anything don't hesitate to call me." "Bye." She hung up.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked coming up to her.

"What?"

"With Nicole?" "What did that bastard do?"

"Dean that was a private conversation I was having." He walked away.

Five minutes later Nicole was sitting at home. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked. "What's wrong?" "I heard Nattie talking to you."

"Last night, I caught Marcus kissing another woman."

"That bastard."

"I went over to tell him about the baby and he was kissing her."

"Don't tell him." "We can tell everyone it's mine." "We can get married." "We can raise it together." "We can be a family."

"I already told him." "I need to talk to him to decide what to do."

"Decide what to do?" "Nicole he cheated on you."

"I'm no saint either." "I cheated on him to."

"That was different."

"How?"

"We love each other."

"No you love me."

"You can't honestly say you love him after what he did."

"I don't know." "I don't know what I'm feeling."

"When I cheated on you you left right away."

"We didn't have a baby to think about."

"Don't stay with him just because of the baby." "I will help you raise it, I promise."

There was a knock at the door. "Dean I have to go." "Someone's here." She hung up.

She answered the door and saw Marcus standing there. She moved to let him in without saying anything. They sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry." Marcus said.

"How many have there been?"

"She was the only one."

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes."

"You expect me to believe that?" "Am I just some kind of toy to you?"

"No." "I love you."

"I came over last night to tell you about the baby."

"I promise, it'll never happen again."

"I'm keeping the baby whether you want to be involved or not."

"Of course I do." "I still want to marry you." "How far long are you?"

"Three months."

"Wow." "Maddie's gonna be so happy." "Nicole I know we can work this out, please."

"Alright but if I catch you again we're done." "Understood?"

"Yes." They hugged. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	33. Chapter 33

A month had passed. Nicole was going wedding dress shopping with Samantha later that day. It was Nicole's day off. She'd just woken up at Marcus's house. She could smell food cooking downstairs. She went downstairs Marcus and Maddie were in the kitchen

"Morning." She said.

"Morning Nicole." Maddie said.

"Morning." Marcus said going over to her. They kissed. "And good morning to you." Marcus said leaning down by her stomach and stood up. "Want some breakfast?"

"No." Nicole said. "My stomach feels funny." "I'm just gonna make a protein shake."

"Aw, my poor baby." "Anything I can do?"

 _"Yeah go to hell."_ She thought. "No."

"What time are you and Samantha going to pick out your dress?"

"About three?"

"You're gonna look so beautiful."

Later that afternoon Nicole and Samantha were at the dress shop. Nicole had tried on four dresses. Nicole was standing in front of a full-length mirror.

"I think this is the one." Nicole said.

"You're gonna look so good." Nicole started to cry. "Nicole what's wrong?"

"I'm not happy." She said sniffling. "I don't wanna do this."

"Do what?"

"Get married." "I don't want to get married." "I only went back to Marcus because of the baby."

"Nicole you don't have to get married."

"I don't want my baby growing up in two homes." "Marcus will be in my life regardless so what difference goes it make?"

Nicole decided to stay at her place that night. When she woke up the next morning and went to the bathroom she saw that she was bleeding. She drove herself to the hospital and called Marcus on the way. She could feel blood coming out as she ran into the hospital.

"Help me!" She yelled. She fainted. She was rushed to the OR.

Two hours later Marcus was in the waiting room. The doctor came out.

"Mr. Lawrence?" She said.

"Yes." He said standing up.

"Your fiancée is ok."

"What about the baby?"

"I'm sorry." "We did all we could but we couldn't save the baby."

"No." He said with tears in his eyes. "Does she know yet?"

"Yes." "I think she's in a state of shock." "She didn't really respond when I told her." "She's just been blankly staring off into space for the last half hour." "It's common with woman who experience a miscarriage."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes." "Don't take it personally if she doesn't respond to you."

Marcus went into Nicole's room. She was just laying there staring at the wall. He went up to her bed.

"Nicole." He grabbed her hand. She looked at him but without any expression or reaction.

Two hours passed. Nicole still hadn't said or did anything.

"Nicole I have to go get Maddie from school and get her dinner." Marcus said. "I'll be back tonight." "Ok?" She looked at him and nodded her head yes. He left.

Ten minutes passed. Nicole picked up the hospital phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Dean said. Five seconds passed and Nicole didn't say anything. "Hello."

"Dean."

"Nicole?"

"Yeah."

"You sound terrible." "What's wrong?"

"I'm in the hospital." "I um, I lost my baby." She started to cry.

"I'm sorry." "I'm so sorry honey." "What hospital are you at?" "I'm coming."

"You have to work."

"I'm at home in Vegas right now." "I'll be on the next flight out and be there in a few hours." "Where are you?"

"St. Vincent's Memorial on Canton road."

"I'll be there as quick as I can."

"Ok."

* * *

 **Any story requests?**


	34. Chapter 34

An hour and a half had passed. Dean came into Nicole's hospital room. She started to cry when she saw him. He went to her and hugged her.

"Aw." "It's ok." He said. "Ssh it's gonna be alright." "What happened?"

"I had a miscarriage." She said sniffling.

"I'm sorry."

"It's all my fault."

"No." "Nicole look at me." She looked at him. "No it's not your fault."

"Yes it is." "I only got back together with Marcus because of the baby." "I was angry all the time." "Maybe if I hadn't been so angry the baby would still… "I killed it." She said starting to cry harder.

"No you didn't." "You didn't." "You had nothing to do with it."

"I wanted the baby."

"I know." "Can you still get pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"You'll have another chance."

"I don't know what to do." "I'm glad you're here."

"It's all gonna be ok." "I promise."

Dean stayed with Nicole until about seven that night. Until she got a text from Marcus saying that he was coming back.

The next day Nicole got to go home. She and Marcus had just walked in the front door.

"Marcus." She said.

"Yeah?"

She took off the engagement ring and handed it to him. "We're done."

"What?"

"I don't want to marry you."

"Nicole you're just upset."

"No I didn't want to marry you before I lost the baby."

"I love you."

"See that's the thing, I don't love you." "I haven't for a long time now." "Please leave." He left.

Three weeks later Nicole was sitting in the airport. She'd quit her job at Cloverfield Press and accepted another at a publishing house in New York City.

" _I don't know what the future holds for me." She thought. "I'm glad I got out of my relationship with Marcus." "I couldn't go back to Dean." "I don't deserve a wonderful man like him." "I'm glad he agreed to stay friends." "I hope he finds love and happiness." "As for me I hope this move to New York will be a new chapter."_

"Flight 311 from California to New York is now boarding." They announced.

Nicole got on the plane.

* * *

 **There will be a time jump in the next chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35

Two years had passed. Nicole lived in a high-rise apartment on Central Park West. She'd had some rough patches over the years but she was doing alright now. She'd heard some time ago that Dean had gotten back together with Renee. She was happy for him. Nicole was in New Jersey on business. It was the afternoon. She'd just got back to the hotel. She pushed the button for the elevator. When the doors opened she couldn't believe who she saw.

"Nattie." She said.

"Nicole." Natalya got off the elevator. They hugged. "How are you?"

"I'm good." "How are you?"

"Good." "I thought you lived in New York City."

"I do." "I'm just in town on business for the weekend."

"Us to."

"Us?"

"Yeah, you know, the company."

"You should come to the show tonight."

"I'll try."

"The girls would love to see you." "I'll arrange everything and text you the name of the arena." "I gotta go."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Nicole had gotten to the arena at seven. After visiting with the girls for a little while Nicole went to go look for Dean's lock room. When she found it she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He looked like he'd seen a ghost when he opened the door.

"Hi Dean." She said. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah it has." They hugged.

"Well I don't wanna bug you I just wanted to say hi."

"What are you doing after the show?"

"Going back to the hotel."

"Where are you staying?"

"The Hilton."

"On Main Street?"

"Yeah."

"That's where I'm staying to." "Wanna meet in the lobby bar for a drink?"

"Sure."

"I gotta get ready for my match."

"Ok." "See you later."

"Bye."

After the show they met in the lobby bar. Nicole was drinking a white wine spritzer. Dean was drinking a beer.

"So how do you like New York City?" Dean asked.

"It took me a minute to readjust to winter but I love it there."

"That's good."

"How's Renee?" "I heard awhile ago that you two got back together."

"We did but it's been over for almost a year now."

"Oh sorry."

"That's ok." "Wanna do some shots?"

"I really can't." "It might mess with the medication I take." "A white wine spritzer here and there is ok but definitely no hard stuff."

Dean walked Nicole back to her room. They were standing outside the door.

"I had fun tonight." Dean said.

"Me to." "I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"Nicole are you seeing anyone?"

"No."

He kissed her. "Good." "Do you wanna have dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sure."

"Goodnight, Peaches."

She smiled. "Goodnight."


	36. Chapter 36

Nicole woke up the next morning. She took a shower and opened her medicine cabinet. She took a pill out of her Zoloft bottle and took it. She and Natalya had made plans the night before to have lunch. That afternoon they met at a restaurant.

"Are you coming to the show tonight?" Natalya asked.

"I wish I could but I have to work." "Then I have to get ready for my date."

"Date?" "Wait let me guess." "Dean?"

"Yeah." "We met for a drink last night and he asked me out for tonight." "He walked me back to my room and he kissed me." "I still felt the chemistry between us." "Obviously he did to."

"Do you think you guys will get back together?"

"I don't know." "I'm open to it."

Later that night Nicole met Dean at the restaurant. She was wearing a black dress. He was in a white buttoned up shirt and jeans.

"Hi." She said sitting down.

"Hi." "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." "You look handsome." "What are you all dressed up for?" "Trying to impress me?" She said smiling.

"Maybe."

They were eating.

"I know you wanted to get back together after I left Marcus." "I'm sorry." "I couldn't handle myself back then." "There was no way I would've been able to handle a relationship."

"I would've helped you."

"I know." "What I needed was to help myself."

"I'm glad the move to New York helped.

"Well it didn't at first." "I went down a dark path for awhile." "I was on drugs."

"Drugs?" "You?" He said surprised.

"Yes me."

"Wow I never would've thought…

"Me either." "I was on cocaine for about a year." "Thanks to rehab, therapy and my medication I'm doing a lot better."

"I'm glad."

"Me to."

Dean walked Nicole back to her room. She kissed him.

"You can come in if you want to." She said smiling.

"Well I don't know, it's our first date." "What if you don't call me after?" He said jokingly. They went inside. "Come here." They kissed.

"Wait." She took a condom out of her purse and gave it to him. They kissed again. She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He unzipped her dress.

Afterwards she was laying on his chest.

"Sorry if I was a little rusty." She said. "It's been a long time for me."

"You were great." He saw a scar on her wrist. "How did that happened?" He asked pointing to the scar.

"I slit my wrists."

"You tried to kill yourself?"

"I told you I went down a dark path." "I did some coke and all I could think about was my parents and my baby." "I found a straight razor and I cut into both my wrists as deep as I could." "The only reason I was found was because my stereo was up loud." "I woke up in the hospital." "They said I was lucky." "I lost four liters of blood and needed two transfusions." "They said I shouldn't have lived." "I took at as a sign that it was a second chance and decided to get clean."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want you to see me that way."

"I want to try again Nicole." "I love you." "I never stopped."

"I love you too."

"So Peaches is back?"

"Yes, Peaches is back." They kissed.

* * *

 **I'd to start doing stories about different things. Here's some of the shows I watch Timeless, Bates Motel, Nashville, Switched At Birth, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Code Black, The Night Shift. If you'd like to see fanfics for any of those let me know.**


	37. Chapter 37

Two months had passed. Nicole and Dean were happier then ever. Dean had an autograph signing in New York City yesterday so he spent the night with Nicole. Nicole woke up and instantly felt sick. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. Getting out of bed so quickly woke Dean up. Nicole was in the bathroom puking. Dean came in.

"I've got you." He said. He held her hair back while she puked. When she was finished she brushed her teeth. "Your doctor's appointment is tomorrow right?"

"Yeah." "I knew I was gonna get the stomach flu." "That's what happens when a bug goes around the office." "I just hope the doctor can give me something for this nausea, it's killing me."

"Aw, my poor Peaches."

"At least I threw up before I took my crazy pill." She said opening the medicine cabinet and taking out her Zoloft bottle.

"You're not crazy Peaches."

She took the pill. "Says the man who's nickname at work is the Lunatic Fringe." She said smiling.

"That's what makes us so perfect together."

They got dressed. She walked him to the door.

"Come here." He said. He pulled her close to him. "I don't wanna go."

"I know." "I don't want you to go either." "We'll see each other next weekend."

"That's to long." "I need to be with my Peaches." They kissed.

"Aw." "It go by fast."

"Feel better baby." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next day Nicole went to the doctor. She'd taken some tests and was waiting for the doctor to come in. The doctor came in.

"Hi Nicole." She said.

"Hi."

"I have good news." "You're gonna be fine."

"That's great."

"You're pregnant."

"Excuse me?" "Did you say pregnant?"

"That's what I said." "Lay back and we'll see how far along you are." Nicole laid down. The doctor hooked her to the machine. You could barely see anything on the screen. "I would say you're around six weeks."

"Everything looks ok?"

"Everything looks great." "I know you're worried because of your previous pregnancy." "There's no reason to indicate it will happen again."

Nicole didn't want to tell Dean that the baby over the phone or on the computer. She just told him it was the stomach flu. To her it felt like the weekend took forever to get there. Finally at around seven o' clock in the evening that Friday Dean walked through the door of Nicole's apartment.

"Hi honey." She said. "Come here and sit down." He sat down next to her on the couch. They kissed. "Dean, remember when I went to the doctor and I said I had the stomach flu?"

"I lied." "It wasn't the stomach flu, I'm pregnant."

"Really?" He said happily.

"Yeah." "Dean I'm scared."

"Nicole you won't miscarry again."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"What if I have the baby and everything's fine but I end up having really bad postpartum depression?" "I'm already nuts." "Who knows what it'll do to me."

"Do you want the baby Nicole?"

"More then anything."

"Good me to." "That's all that matters." "This is a good thing." "I'm gonna be a daddy." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Boy or girl?**


	38. Chapter 38

Three months had passed. Nicole was five months pregnant and showing. She and Dean were finding out the sex of the baby tomorrow. Nicole was in the kitchen making dinner. She was waiting for Dean who was coming back from the road. The front door opened.

"Hello?" Dean said.

"I'm in the kitchen honey."

He put his bag down and went into the kitchen. "Hi."

"Hi." They kissed.

"Peaches what are you doing?"

"Making dinner." "We're starving."

Dean knelt down by her stomach. "Hi." "Did you miss your daddy?" "I missed you." "Mommy and I can't wait to find out what you are tomorrow." He kissed her stomach.

They were sitting down to dinner.

"Nicole, I've been thinking." Dean said. "We should buy a house together."

"You want to live together?"

"Yeah." "I've been thinking about it." "Maybe we can move out of the city." "Somewhere with a yard, good school system." "What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea." "What brought this on?"

"Well this apartment is nice but it's not for a child." "Plus I think and I'm hoping it's not the only one we're having."

The next day they were at the doctor. Nicole was hooked to the machine.

"Congratulations." The doctor said. "It's a girl."

"A little girl." Nicole said happily.

"Yes."

"This is great." Dean said.

Later that night Nicole and Dean were laying in bed.

"A little girl." Nicole said.

"Yep my little Strawberry."

"Strawberry?"

"Yeah you're Peaches and she's Strawberry."

"Daddy's silly." She said looking at her stomach.

"What's that Strawberry?" He went down by her stomach and laid his head on it. "Mm-hmm." "Mm-hmm." "Ok." He took his head off of her stomach. "Peaches Strawberry says to close your eyes." She did. She heard a drawer open and close. "Ok open your eyes and look at your stomach." When Nicole opened her eyes there was a ring box with a ring inside sitting on her stomach. She looked at Dean. "Nicole I love you." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **The next chapter is the last one so if you have any requests you haven't told me about now's your chance. I was thinking about doing a one-shot story for Valentine's Day. With like five or six chapters with different couples in each chapter. Some don't even have to be real couples just ones you'd like to see be "together" do you think that's a good idea? If so who should the couples be?**


	39. Chapter 39

Nicole and Dean had been married for a month. They lived in their new house for two. They were at home putting the finishing touches on the nursery. Nicole was due any day. She was organizing some stuff. Dean was trying to bring a rocking chair into the room.

"Honey that's not gonna fit."

"It will to." "I measured it."

"It won't fit." "Oh." She said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Is it time?"

"I think so."

Dean put the chair down. "Come on I'll get the bag we packed."

They went to the hospital. Five hours later Nicole was finally delivering.

"You're doing good Peaches." Dean said.

"I can see the head." The doctor said. "Nicole I know you're tired but one more push and you'll have your beautiful baby girl." "Now push." She pushed as hard as she could. The last thing she remembered was hearing crying before passing out.

Nicole didn't wake up till morning. She looked over and saw Dean sitting in a chair next to the bed holding the baby.

"You're up." He said. He got up. "Here." He said handing the baby to her.

The baby looked at her. "She has your eyes." "I want to name her after my mom."

"Good idea." "Jessica's a pretty name."

"Jessica Christine."

"I like it."

"Hi Jessica." She looked at Dean. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. I have two requests for my next story that both involve Seth Rollins, so as soon as I pick one I'll start.**


End file.
